


Drowning

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Whump, Drowning, Eventual Smut, Hurt Mando, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Whump, the helmet comes off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: As time passed he was very conscious that his time was running out, the water now sloshing around his neck. He knew his only hope now was if Cara or Greef found him. Were they even still alive?
Comments: 65
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the Season 2 Trailer like a billion times, I keep wondering what's going on with him being underwater. So this is just me using that snipped to create something whumpy. Hope you enjoy it.

The water was rising quickly as he tried to find a way out of his prison. He’d been separated from Greef and Cara after rescuing the child and fleeing from an Imperial base. After their ship had been taken out, Din had tried to hold them off. Only to be chased into a small room in an outbuilding that he had figured to be the water supply hub for the base as when the doors had closed, the room had started to fill. So now he was trapped and it was filling rapidly. He searched franticly for an exit, light seeping in through a large metal grate in the ceiling above. The water was at his waist now. He pulled the cover off of the control panel by the door he had entered through, looking desperately through the wires for ones he might be able to use to open the door but he came up blank. The water was now past his hands. Punching the wall with his gloved hand he let out a growl in frustration. As more time passed he was very conscious that his time was running out, the water now sloshing around his neck. He knew his only hope now was if Cara or Greef found him. Were they even still alive? His heart dropped at that though. Where was the child? Was he okay? He hoped that they had made it out alive and that Cara and Greef would protect the him, he could be at peace with death if he knew that was the case. The water was so deep now that he could no longer touch the floor, kicking his legs he treaded the water whilst deciding what to do next. He decided to try the control panel one more time, taking in a deep breath and dipping into the icy depths. He used is visor to help him find the panel in the dark. Reaching it he fumbled nervously with the wires again, pulling two out in the hope it would trigger the doors to slide open but they remained shut. Frantically he swam up, grabbing the bars so he could pull himself above the water. He took in a shaky breath, his heart in his throat as he came to the realisation that he wasn't making it out this time. He could hear faint voices, someone screaming his name as a familiar face came into view. 

‘Cara.’ he shouted, the water now at his chin.

‘Mando.’ she replied as she dropped to the ground ‘shit Din.’ she continued as she started to panic. 

She tried to pull the bars but they didn’t budge, welded firmly to the ground. 

‘Din I have nothing to cut the bars with.’

‘Is the child safe?’

‘Yes,, Greef Carga has him. After we managed to shake the Imps we split up to look for you.' 

‘Go.’ the water was at his mouth now ‘Leave get out of here.’

‘No,, I won’t leave you.’

‘Go.’ He gargled as water filled his mouth, it was now at the bars.

‘DIN!’ screamed Cara as she watched him become submerged in the dark depths below.

She looked around with wild eyes, her gaze coming to settle on a door not twenty foot from where she was knelt. Leaping to her feet she ran hard. Shooting the panel the doors slid open, revealing a dark tunnel that she hoped would lead to where Din was trapped.

§

Din could feel the panic rising within him the longer he held his breath. The cold water burned his eyes and he made one last-ditch effort to find a way out. He could feel the darkness creeping in as his mind started to shut down, shaking his head he tried to keep himself focused but he knew it was pointless. He remembered what Cara had said. The child was safe. He may not have found the baby’s people but he had saved him from the empire, he could die knowing he’d done all he could. He was losing the battle now, his body taking over and attempting to suck in a breath only find water. He choked, the fluid filling his lungs. Eyes closing as unconsciousness took over.

§

Cara walked through the dark halls, stopping when she heard two voices in the tunnel just ahead of her. She peaked around the corner, two troopers were stood outside a door. The door she hoped Din was behind. She pulled her blaster from its holster and pointed it at the imps and firing two consecutive shots, the troopers hit the ground. Smoke billowing from the blast holes in their white armour. Happy there were no other possible Troopers about she sprinted to the door, shooting the panel cover with her blaster and growling when nothing happened.

‘How the hell do you open this door?’ she spat as she tried to pull the cover off but it didn’t budge.

She became more panicked. She knew Din had been under that water a while and she felt fresh tears prickling her eyes. Flashing lights caught her eye and she looked down to see one of the troopers had a control panel on his vambrace. Wripping it off his arm she started punching away at the buttons and she heard a loud creaking sound, followed by what sounded like fast running water. She punched away at the bottons again and the doors flung open, the remaining water sloshing around her ankles as it escaped through the open door. Cara dropped the vambrace, her eyes travelling up to see the Mandalorian laying motionless on the stone floor in the centre of the room. Cara dashed to his side, dropping to her knees and lowering her ear to his helmet. Her stomach twisting as she pulled the cowl away from his neck, tearing her glove off with her teeth and desperately searching for a pulse. Nothing.

‘Come on Mando.’ she breathed as fumbled with his armour, removing his chest plate and placing it on the ground beside him. 

She then opened up his flight suit, exposing his bare chest and finding his skin had already paled. Quickly, she ran over to one of the imps and yanked the sleeve off of its dead arm, disposing of the armour that clung to it before running back to Din’s side. She tore the fabric into two long strips, tying one around her eyes. She then proceeded to pull off Din’s Helmet and covered over his eyes with the spare fabric, tilting his head back before pinching his nose. She blew 5 breath’s into his mouth and started compressions on his naked chest, feeling his body rock under her hands. She lowered her ear to his mouth and found that there was still nothing.

‘Come on you nerf herder, breath dammit!.’

She blew two more breaths into his mouth and continued compressions, tears soaking into her blindfold as she desperately tried to revive the Mandalorian. Footsteps echoed on the stone floor in the tunnels beyond. Cara pulled her blaster, dropping it when she heard the child wailing. She then re-positioned herself slightly so that she was blocking his face from view before lowering her ear to his mouth again and still finding nothing. Greef appeared in the doorway, the small green creature in his arms clearly sensing something was wrong as it continued to cry. Cara blew more breaths into his mouth and once again resumed compressions.

‘Cara?’

She didn't answer, her breathing shaky as she continued to work on him. Greef’s heart sunk as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. She continued to blow air into the man's dormant lungs and pump his chest. Greef’s eyes travelled to the man's gloved hand that lay limp at his side, watching it move with each compression. The child screamed, its arms outstretched as it sobbed and Karga pulled his small head to his chest in an attempt to shield him from it all.

‘Cara he’s gone.’ said Greef as he took a few steps into the room, ensuring he still couldn’t see the mans face.

‘No.’ she breathed as she continued to work, sobbing openly as she tried desperately to revive him.

‘Cara…’

‘NO.’ She screamed as she started to pound on his chest with her first, his body jumping with each impact.

Din started to choke, water expelling from mouth as he fought to take a breath and coughing when he finally managed to suck in prescious air.

‘That’s it, Din, just breath.’ she said as she fumbled for his helmet, grabbing it and blindly placing it back onto his head.

The sound of his laboured breathing was made louder by the modulator in his helmet, his head lolling limply from side to side as he fought for control. He could feel the darkness crawling in again. His body numb and the sounds around him far as he tried to stay awake but it was battle he was losing. Cara unbound her eyes and cradeled him in her arms, watching each shaky breath he took.

‘C…Cara.’

‘Don’t speak.’ she hushed as she held him ‘I’m here.’

‘I’m here to my friend.’ Said Greef as he walked to the Mandalorian’s side, kneeling beside him with the child in his arms ‘Your boy is too.’

He placed the child on the floor beside the Mandalorian, watching as it waddled to the crook of his armpit and hugged him tightlu. Its cries now small squeaks as it held onto its father.

‘I’m okay.’ he said weakly as he placed his hand on its back ‘We’re going to be okay.’

'You scared the crap out of me Mando.' said Cara as looked down at him. 

'Sorry.' he replied weakly, head resting against her arm. 

'Come on, we need to get him out of here before the Imp's show up.' stated Greef as he looked up at Cara. 

'Yes.' she nodded as she glanced at the man before look back at Din 'You able to walk?'

Din shook his head. Truth was he couldn't feel his limbs and he was on the cusp of unconsciousness, his eyes drooping beneath his helmet. Finally he lost his fight, going limp in Cara's arms. 

'Din?' she shook him vigoursly 'Din wake up.' 

He did not stir, his head lolling to one side. Cara's stomach dropped, she knew they needed to get him to a healer but they were miles away from anything. They needed a plan and fast. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait.

It had been a struggle getting Din away from the hub and to the safety of a cave a few clicks from where they’d rescued him. They’d travelled deep into the cavern, all in the hope that it would mean a fire wouldn't draw attention to their position. Cara had laid Din down as Greef pulled off his coat and covered his shivering form.

‘We need to get him out of his wet clothes.’ she stated, her teeth chattering from the cold ‘He’ll catch his death if we don’t’

‘I’m pretty sure we’ll catch our death if we try.’ stated Greef as she scooted closer to the fire.

Cara’s eyes travelled from Karga to Din. He was led on the ground shivering, his hands balled into fists at his side and Cara felt helpless. She stood and walked across the cave towards him. Sliding her arms under his arms she dragged him closer to the fire, the action eliciting memories of the last time they’d almost lost him. Laying him down again she re-covered him with Greef’s coat and started to remove his armour.

‘What are you doing?’ asked Greef as she watched Cara slip behind him and pull his shivering form close to hers.

‘Hoping the warmth of the fire and my body head will stay away sickness.’ she replied as she held him firmly by the waist.

His whole body was wracked with shivers as she fought to keep him warm, her own clothes becoming damp from the water that still soaked his.

‘What’s the plan now?’ Karga questioned, his eyes fixed on the dancing flames. 

‘We get back to the Razor Crest… if it’s still there.’ she stated.

‘What about him?’ he motioned to the unconscious Mandalorian in her arms.

‘Hopefully, he’ll be more alert in the morning.’ She said, not convincing herself.

‘And if he isn’t?

‘We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.’ She growled, lowering her head onto her arm and closing her eyes.

She hoped that when they woke things would become clearer.

§

The light of morning did not touch them deep inside the cave but the air was warmer than it had been the during the night. Cara realised that she was alone, her heart racing as she looked around in the dark for any sign of the Mandalorian. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she was able to make out the shapes of Greef and the Child’s pram, the child babbling away inside.

‘Cara?’ a groggy Greef said.

‘Din’s gone.’ She stated as she started to walk out the cave ‘Stay with the kid. I’ll be back.’

She shielded her eyes as the morning sun assaulted them, a statue of silver stood just past the mouth of the cave scanning their surroundings.

‘Mando?’ she asked as she crept closer to him, jumping when he turned suddenly to face her.

‘Good morning.’ he said, tilting his head.

‘Morning.’ She replied, a little surprised to see him on his feet ‘How do you feel?’

‘Fine.’ was his reply but she could hear he was a little breathless.

‘Good.’ she replied but her tone betrayed the fact she was unconvinced ‘We need to get back to the ship.’

‘Yes.’ he replied, giving her a quick nod before his eyes returned to scanning the area ‘We appear to have lost the imps but we should not linger. Fetch Karge and the kid. We need to go.’

§

They made their way briskly across the black and grey landscape, Jagged cliffs receding into sandy dunes. The longer they walked the more Cara started to worry they were lost. She didn’t recognise their surroundings but she trusted Din’s judgement so she followed him without question. They came to a sudden halt.

‘Let’s take a rest.’ he stated suddenly which took Cara and Greef by surprise.

Greef lowered himself to the ground, leaning against a large rock and letting his head fall back against its cool surface.

‘How much further till we reach the ship?’ she asked, studying the man’s posture.

‘A few hours no more.’ he replied.

He stepped towards the pram as the child squealed and held out his tiny arms towards him. The Mandalorian picked him up and tucked him into the crook of his elbow, the sight eliciting a smile from Cara. The child did not settle though, its ears dipping as it looked at her and then back at Din again. Cara’s brow knitted together as she watched the child become more and more distressed, only calming when Din stroked its ear before placing him back in its floating pram. They rested a short while longer before making their way again. Tall black towers started to appear in the dusty distance, their jagged face’s becoming clearer as they got closer. Something glinted in the distance, a silver flame dancing in the midday sun. As they upped their pace it started to take shape. Cara breathed a sigh of relief as the Razor Crest came into view, the ship still in one piece and untouched.

‘Thank the force.’ stated Cara as they sprinted towards the ship, Din tapping at his vambrace as they approached.

The ramp creaked and moaned as it moved, the group slowing to a walk as they waited for the structure to make its way down. Cara’s ear caught the sound of wheezing and she turned her head to look at Din, his shoulder’s heaving as he tried to catch his breath. A loud bang pulled her from this train of thought, sand being kicked up by the ramp made impact with the desert floor.

‘Right let's get out of here.’ said Greef as he sprinted up the ramp, pushing the child’s pram with him.

Cara and Din walked in together, the man’s wheezing quieting as they made their way into the dimly lit loading bay. The Mandalorian clambered up the ladder to the cockpit, the engines roaring to life as he fired up the ship. He wasn't messing around getting them off of this planet and the child as far away from the Imps as he could.

§

Cara was sat polishing her blaster when Din finally emerged from the upper deck, his legs faltering as his feet hit the ground but he quickly corrected himself.

‘Where are we headed?’

‘Naboo.’

‘Naboo?’ quizzed Cara, ‘that’s a fair distance.’

‘It’s also the last place the Imp’s will think to look.’

‘That’s fair.’ replied Cara as returned her attention to her blaster.

Din noticed Greef asleep on his makeshift cot in the corner, the man's soft snores harmonised by the child’s sleepy squeaks. A wave of dizziness hit him and he grabbed the metal stilt beside him to steady him, hoping Cara missed the movement.

‘You should get some rest.’ she said softly, her eyes still fixed on her blaster.

‘I’m fine.’ he stated, but he knew he wasn’t.

‘You almost died Mando.’ She started, placing the gun on the bench beside her ‘I will keep an eye on things and will wake you if I need anything.

Din didn’t argue. Pressing the button to open the door to his sleeping quarters he slipped inside, relieved to be able to remove his armour. Removing his flight suit and pulling on a loose shirt he allowed himself to lay back on his cot, head sinking into the pillow beneath it. He was asleep in minutes.

§

She watched him as he pressed buttons and flicked switches, their heading growing larger in front of them as they drifted ever closer. Lush woodland sprung into view and the duo scanned their new surroundings for a clearing in which to land, Cara pointing as she spotted one in the distance. The ship creaked as it landed on the soft forest floor, the engines whooshing and wining as they powered down. The Mandalorian sprung to he feet, wavering slightly as another wave of dizziness hit him.

‘Mando?’ Cara gave him a concerned look.

‘I’m fine.’ he stated before leaving the cockpit and sliding down the ladder.

Cara growled to herself, tired of how stubborn the Mandalorian was being. It was clear that he was still suffering but he’d never admit it. She followed him, scrunching her eyes at the sudden bright light that filled the loading bay. Greef and Din were already outside, the Mandalorian scanning his surroundings for any signs of life.

‘The scanners showed there’s a town nearby. Cover your stripes. We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.’

‘And you don’t do that tin can? she jested as she wrapped her arm in a bandage from her pack.

Din didn’t respond, just started to make his way through the winding woodland paths. The ramp slammed shut behind them, dragging their eyes back to the ship for a moment before returning to the path. After a short walk, they came to a small settlement. Stone buildings dotted about them, herbs and spices filling the air with pleasant aromas as they walked past stalls and stands littered with different wares.

‘We should get supplies and leave’ stated Din plainly ‘lets split up and fetch what is needed. Meet back here in an hour.’ He said as he pointed at the ground.

‘Ok.’ said Cara and she mirrored Greef’s nod.

Cara made a beeline for the food stalls, her mouth practically watering at the meats and pastries that she found there. Pulling out a canvas tote from her pack she started to grab different items she knew they’d be able to cook, unsure as to when they’d be returning to the ship. She walked past some clothes stalls, women ushering her over with gloved hands and she smiled and shake her head as she walked on. A scream made her blood run cold and she sprinted to where it had sounded, gasping at what she saw. Din was laying on the ground, his hands clawing at the dirt as he fought to pull in a breath.

‘No.’ she breathed as she sprinted to his side, pulling his struggling form into her arms ‘Din breathe.’

He did not answer, his hand grabbing her arm as he gasped beneath his helmet. She could feel him getting weaker and her heart hammered in her chest.

‘You need to breathe Mando. Come on!’

Still nothing. Cara felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she rocked him.

‘You can’t leave me now.’ she pleaded, her hand resting on his chest as ‘Please Din, breath.’

The Mandalorian stilled. His black visor staring right at her, his hand still holding her arm. She stared back, a single tear spilling down her cheek as she smiled at him, willing him to breathe. Then he went limp. Hand dropping to his side as his head lolled to one side.

‘No… no no no! Din!’ she shook him, looking around at the faces that stared down in horror ‘Someone help me please.’ she pleaded as her tears fell freely. Greef jogged into view, his eyes widening upon seeing the hunter laying limp in her arms.

‘I can help.’ Came a soft voice, a young woman stepping into her line of sight ‘What happened to him?’

‘He almost drowned.’ She replied, hiccuping as she fought to control her breathing ‘I revived him but he’s not been right since.’

‘Here! Help me move him.’ Said the Woman as she motioned for two men to lift him.

Cara followed them into a small stone house, stepping through the doorway to reveal a large room littered with dated medical equipment.

‘Put him down here.’ she said, standing aside so that the Mandalorian could be lowered onto the padded table.

The woman then started to remove his armour, placing it carefully on a trolly beside her.

‘Is he one of those Mandalorian’s that can’t remove his helmet?’ she questioned, her face devoid of emotion.

Cara simply nodded, her eyes fixed on her friend. The woman started to wave a scanner over his prone form, shaking her head at the results.

‘What is it?’

‘He has fluid on the lungs.’ she paused ‘If we don’t treat it he will die.’

They all jumped as Din suddenly started gasping again, his body writhing as he tried to breathe.

‘B’ She shouted as she grabbed the mans shoulders, holding him in place.

A droid emerged from an archway to the rear of the room, it’s metal feet clanking on the stone floor as it came to a stop beside the Mandalorian.

‘I’m going to need your help with this one B.’ she replied, the droids gaze fixed on her.

Din stilled and alarms blared, Cara’s stomach twisted as the woman leapt into action.

‘He’s stopped breathing.’ she stated ‘We all need to leave so that B can treat him.’ she stated.

‘Din.’ Cara cried, her face crumpling as she sobbed ‘Din you can’t leave me.’ she pleaded, invisible arms guiding her out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... Hope it was worth it.

Cara leaned against a cold stone wall to the rear of the house, her hands shaking in her pockets as she waited for any news of her friend. The child babbled in his pram, his larges eyes looking up at her and she felt her heart sink. Her attention was then grabbed by the woman walking into the room they currently occupied. Her expression was different now, sad, and Cara’s stomach twisted in knots.

‘You can see him now.’ was all she said, motioning with an outspread arm for them to enter.

Cara was the first to move, entering the with her head down and eyes fixed on the floor. There was a soft whooshing sound that filled the room and her eyes unconsciously searched for where it came from, coming to fall on his prone form in the bed. His face was covered but there were tubes protruding from underneath the material. 

‘He has fluid in the lungs.’ The woman stated as she stood beside Cara ‘The machine is helping him breathe so that he can recover. I have sedated him for the time being too as he strikes me as a man that doesn’t like to nap’

‘Is he going to be okay?’

‘Too early to tell. I will continue to do all I can for him.’ she replied, giving the other woman a friendly pat on the arm.

‘Thank you.’ Cara said, noticing the woman was leaving she turned ‘What’s your name?’

‘Ria.’ she replied, giving Cara a nod before leaving.

Greef and the child made their way into the room, the older man clearly fighting to keep his concern at bay. His eyes locked with Cara’s and silent words were passed between them, their gaze saying more than their lips ever could. Cara perched herself on a tall stool beside the Mandalorian’s bedside. He looked frail without his armour. Tiny beneath the thin wool blanket that the droid had draped over his legs. His arms, neck and chest were bare. Tubes and wires hanging out from everywhere she looked causing a shiver to run down her spine. She was surprised to see that his skin was a golden colour, not the pale white she’d imagined in her head. Her eyes ran over the equipment that filled the room. It was old, really old and she wondered if it was enough to keep her friend alive but she had to trust Ria. There was no other option.

‘I am going to take the child for a walk.’ stated Greef, his discomfort evident in his features.

Cara said nothing, just nodded and watched the man leave with the child peering over his shoulder, his small head moving so that his eyes could remain fixed on his father as he disappeared out of view. Cara returned her attention to the Mandalorian, resting her hand on his as she watched rise and fall of his chest. It made her feel sick to think that a machine was helping him breathe. He’d hate that too. She just prayed that this healer could fix him. Time passed and the light outside started to fail. Greef arrived back with the child, leaving the baby in his pram in the corner and choosing to spend his time in the kitchen with Ria. Cara knew what he was doing. In the time she’d known Karga she had come to learn that the man did not handle situations like this well. If he lost a member of the guild he was close to he would drink to distract himself from the reality of what had happened. The child babbled away in the corner, sucking away at the necklace that Din had given him to care of. Cara was focused on a cabinet opposite her. She had taken it upon herself to learn each medicine it contained, her eyes straining to read each bottle and vile the cabinet contained. She was dragged from this by the child wailing, its face scrunched up as tears streamed down its tiny cheeks.

‘What’s wrong little one?’ she asked as she started to stand.

Alarms then blared. Her heart jumped from her chest as Din started to writhe, Cara’s stomach dropping as she watched in horror at the scene in front of her unfold.

‘Get out of here.’ ordered Ria as she pulled the woman from where she stood and dragged her from the room.

‘No… I need to stay with him.’ Cara sobbed as she fought Ria’s grasp.

‘Cara I will do what I can for him but I need you to wait outside.’ She ordered as she pushed the woman through the doorway, the doors sliding shut after her.

Cara stood in the hallway shaking. Tear’s fell down her flushed cheeks as she looked at the crying child beside her. She picked him up with trembling hands and held him close to her, bouncing him as she hushed in its ear. After a while, the child calmed and the doors swung open to reveal a flustered Ria.

‘He’s stable.’ she stated as she wiped her brow with her sleeve.

‘What happened?’

‘He suffered from Respiratory arrest'

‘What does that mean?’ Questioned Greef as he emerged from the kitchen.

‘It means that he stopped breathing.’ she stated as her eyes flitted between the two bounty hunters ‘I have had to set the machine to breathe for him for the time being. ‘

‘What caused it?’ Asked Cara, wiping a stray tear with her thumb.

‘He still has a lot of fluid on his lungs but he has now developed it around the lungs also.’ she replied, leaning against the frame beside her ‘I may have to insert a drain but that doesn’t come without risks.’

‘Just do what you can for him.’ Cara said as she gave Ria a weak smile.

‘You can go and sit with him now.’ she stated as she pushed herself away from the doorframe ‘B is just finishing up. Don’t worry I still haven’t seen his face although it was a close one.’

Cara nodded and entered the room again. Din was laying there as he had before but this time the rise and fall of his chest wasn’t natural, the robotic movements making her choke as she sat herself down again. The child’s pram came to a stop beside her. He looked at Din and then at Cara, ears dipping as his dark brown orbs stared up at her. She returned his gaze, smiling at the small creature as it cooed at her. Her face dropped as she considered what had just happened.

‘Did you know that Mando was in trouble?’ she asked as her eyes flitted between the Mandalorian and the child.

The child didn’t answer, his ears merely twitching in reply and she huffed in frustration. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that he had been crying when she’d originally found him lifeless in that hub but to start screaming when he stopped breathing again? There had to be a connection somehow. Later that evening Ria had the droid bring in a bedroll so that Cara could sleep. Setting it up beside him so that she could see he was still with her. She didn’t know when she’d come to care for Din as much as she did but she did know though that she’d be broken if he died.

§

Here eyes were assaulted by the sun as it crept through the blinds that covered the large stone windows. Pushing herself up she saw the droid B fussing over the Mandalorian, its round eyes looking at her as she got to her feet. It did not speak, metal clunked on the polished stone floor as it left the room. She looked around and saw that the Child’s pram was nowhere to be seen. She slipped out of Din’s room for a moment and into the kitchen. She was greeted by sight of Greef Karga sat at the table feeding the child as Ria placed different foods and drinks down.

‘Good morning.’ she said sweetly, her tone completely different from the day before.

Cara nodded, her gaze drifting to the child who was looking at her with his big eyes.

‘Sit. Have some breakfast.’ Ria stated as she motioned at an empty chair.

‘I’m not hungry.’ Cara said as she turned to leave ‘Besides someone should be with Din.’

‘I can bring you something in to eat if you would like?’

Cara smiled at the woman's offer, giving her a slight nod before walking back into the Mandalorian’s room. He was very much the same as the day before, the machine still pushing air into Din’s lungs sick lungs. As the day passed patients came and went. Passing glances at the sick Mandalorian as they passed the open doorway. The droid came in several times to check on how the Hunter was fairing, never saying a word to Cara as it worked. Evening crept in and Cara continued to sit at the Mandalorian’s side, hoping that there would be some sign of improvement. Ria came in to do her checks, her eyes scanning over the different readings the equipment gave her.

‘How is he doing?’ asked Cara as she watched the woman closely.

‘Well he’s not any worse.’ she stated as she waved her scanner over the man’s prone form ‘But he’d not getting any better either.’ she finished as she placed the scanner in her pocket and turned to face Cara.

‘What does that mean?’

‘It means I’m probably going to have to put in a drain as the fluid isn’t reducing on its own.’ she replied ‘It was something I was hoping to avoid but it appears I can’t. B.’ she shouted as she motioned for Cara to leave ‘Need to get a chest drain inserted. I need your assistance.’

Cara left. Not wanting to stick around to see the procedure take place. She could feel her frustration rising. Din didn't seem to be making any improvement at all. It was like he’d given up completely. She headed into the kitchen where Greef was sat sipping on a flagon of Spotchka. Upon hearing Cara enter he turned his head to look at her, a weak smile crossing his lips as he watched her take a seat beside him.

‘How is Mando?’

‘Not better but no worse according to Ria.’

‘Is that not a good thing?’ he asked, shifting in his chair so that he could look at her better ‘He’s not worse.’

‘But he’s not better either Greef!’ growled Cara, ‘He’s given up fighting.’

‘No.’ said the older man as he leaned back in his chair ‘We have to have faith that he’ll get better. Ria strikes me as a capable healer. Give it time. He will get better.’

Cara did not respond, just watched the child as he slept in his pram. She wanted to believe Greef was right, but she was struggling to find the strength to believe things would be okay. A part of her understood why Din might have given up. He’d spent a good part of a year and a half constantly on the run from the Empire, never being able to settle anywhere. She wondered if he ever thought of Omera, a woman she knew had had an impact on him. A woman she knew he’d contemplated a life with. Ria emerged from the room a little while later, motioning for Cara to join him again. When she entered there was a tube now protruding from between his ribs, draining away the fluid that was killing him. She prayed the treatment would work. Prayed Morning would bring better tidings. She curled up on her bedroll for the 5th night in a row, watching the Mandalorian as her eyes grew heavier.

§

‘You need to wake up.’ Said Greef frantically as he shook Cara by the arm.

‘What is it?’ she asked groggily as she rubbed her tired eyes.

‘We need to leave.’ he replied, his breathing quick and his tone panicked.

‘What do you mean?’

‘There are Imp’s searching for us.’ he stated, grabbing her pack and stuffing items into it ‘It’s only a matter of time before they find us.’

‘You can’t leave now.’ Said Ria as she stepped into the room ‘Moving your friend will kill him.’

‘Staying here will mean he will most certainly die.’ stated Greef as he stood his full hight ‘Cara come.’

‘How do you intend to move a comatose man in broad daylight without the Imp’s noticing you?’ questioned Ria as she crossed her arms across her chest.

‘We’ll work something out.’

‘I am telling you now.’ she paused as she glanced at the Mandalorian ‘You move him and you will kill him.’ She finished as she pointed at Din.

A bang sounded at the door causing them all to jump.

‘Open up.’

‘’They’re here.’

‘B hide the armour and take them down to the basement.’ Stated Ria.

‘We can't leave Mando up here.’

‘He’s a Mandalorian no?’ Her eyes flitted between the two hunters ‘They won't know what he looks like but chances are they will know your identities. I will make sure nothing happens to him. Go!’ 

‘OPEN UP.’ The banging got louder

‘One moment.’ she said as she ushered for them to leave, closing the door to Din’s room and opening the front.

Two Stormtroopers stood there, weapons drawn.

‘We are looking for a Mandalorian and two accomplices.’ one stated as he forced himself into the house, the other opening the room to reveal Din’s prone form.

‘Not seen them.’ stated Ria, her tone calm as she watched them.

‘What happened to him?’

‘Inhaled some toxic chemicals.’ she stated, watching closely as they stepped towards him.

‘Why is his face covered?’ one questioned.

‘He sustained some burns to his face also, the cloth protects the skin whilst it heals.’ she stated.

‘Check the rest of the house.’ one stated to the other, motioning for him to move with his weapon as.

She continued to watch the leader as he scanned the room, his eyes coming to rest on the bedroll beside the bed. Saying nothing he continued to study the room, his eyes finally coming to rest on a pauldron with a familiar symbol on it. Without a word it pointed its blaster at the unconscious man on the bed, raising his first to his lips.

‘I have found the Mandalorian.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This story has ended taking a completely unexpected turn 😅

Ria could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She fought to keep her breathing under control as she wracked her brains for what to do.

‘This man is not a Mandalorian.’ She stated, surprised at how steady her voice was ‘They can’t remove their helmets. This man is not wearing one.’

‘His face is covered.’ The stormtrooper growled, giving her a sideways glance over his shoulder ‘That is also Mandalorian Beskar.’ he finished as he motioned at the pauldron in the corner.

_Shit_ Ria thought to herself as her eyes darted around the room.

She realised she was stood beside her trolly of equipment and quietly she grabbed something from amongst the pieces, hiding it her sleeve. She took a silent step towards the trooper, keeping her breathing calm and steady as she readied herself for what she was about to do. The sound of blaster fire erupted in the hall causing to trooper to turn on his heels, his weapon aimed at the door and Ria took her chance. With one swift movement, she thrust a scalpel deep into the throat of the trooper, cringing at his gargled screams as blood filled his throat and mouth. He dropped his weapon and grabbed his bloodied throat, the sound of him choking on it making Ria feel sick to the stomach. He reached out to her with one hand as the other continued to try and keep his blood in his body, his knees giving way as he took a step towards her. There was a crash as he landed on the trolly, sending the metal instruments flying and clattering against the stone floor. Finally, after what felt like an eternity his pained struggles stopped and his body stilled. Ria stood there in shock, watching as a scarlet puddle spread across the ground, the reflection of the ceiling light in it making her shudder. The room door swung open and Cara and Greef appeared, their blasters drawn as their eyes scanned the room. Cara’s panicked expression changed to one of surprise upon seeing the dead trooper on the ground, giving Ria an impressed nod before holstering her blaster.

‘Nice one doc.’ she stated as she made her way across the room towards the Mandalorian.

‘You need to leave.’ Said Ria, her voice shaking.

‘Wait what?’ Asked Cara as she looked at the other woman with surprise ‘I’m sorry we put you in this position but…’

‘The Stormtrooper alerted someone to the Mandalorian’s presence here.’ she interrupted, her voice calming as she looked at Cara ‘It’s only a matter of time before more make their way here.’

‘What about Mando?’ Asked Greef, his eyes flitting between the doctor and Din.

Ria shifted on her feet as she considered the man's question, her eyes coming to rest on a case of equipment in the corner.

‘How far is your ship?’

‘Not far.’ The older man replied.

‘I will help you move him. I have a speeder out back with a trailer attached. I have some old equipment you can use too.’

She pulled out the metal chest and swung it open ‘I can get him set up on the ship before returning here.’

‘If you stay here the Imps will kill you.’ Stated Cara as she took a step towards Ria ‘Come with us. You can continue to treat Din until we find you somewhere safe to lay low.’

‘I have lived here all my life.’ replied Ria, her eyes prickled with tears at the idea of leaving,

‘You have just killed a Stormtrooper that has alerted the Empire to Mando’s location in your home. You don’t think that when they turn up and find you, no troopers and no Mandalorian that they won’t suspect you’ve done something.’ said Cara, as she placed a friendly hand on Ria’s ‘They, will kill you. You’re not safe here anymore.’

Ria considered the other woman’s words carefully. Her heart sinking at the realisation that she was right. She looked at the hunter and nodded.

‘Fine.’ she replied, kicking the lid on the crate shut ‘B… we need to move the Mandalorian. Ready him for transport.’

They wasted no time packing the cart up, covering Din with a tarp so that his presence would not attract unwanted attention. Ria had been relieved when she’d taken the Mandalorian off of the machine breathing for him that he’d started to breathe on his own, but they were weak and raspy and she knew he still needed assistance.

‘May I suggest that we take a slightly more scenic route through the woods?’ stated Greef as they set off ‘I think it better to avoid anyone that might alert the Imp’s to our whereabouts.’

‘I know a way.’ stated Ria as she hopped on the speeder with Greef and Cara taking a seat on the back of the cart with the Mandalorian.

They sped through the trees, the town becoming nothing more than small grey dots to them as they travelled towards the coordinates Cara had supplied. When they were happy that there was no one else around, Cara pulled the tarp off of the Mandalorian, revealing the Beskar face she’d come to care for. They slowed their pace as the trees became more dense and difficult to navigate. Greef and Ria passed the time by talking about times passed and Cara chose to lay down beside the Hunter, her hand on his belly as she felt the weak the movements it made as he breathed. As they edged closer to their destination the child started to become uneasy, shifting anxiously in his pram as it floated beside the cart. They all turned to look at the baby as he started to squeak, his small hands clawing at the air as he reached for his father. As if on cue Din started to gasp for air, his hand grabbing Cara’s as he fought for breath.

‘Din.’ Cara screamed as she held his helm in her hands ‘How far are we from the ship?’

‘Just ahead!’ stated Greef in a panicked tone, as he spun his head round to look at the two hunters.

‘Just hold on Din.’ Cara breathed, voice shaking as she watched him struggle.

‘C…Cara.’ he choked, sobs escaping his lips as fear rose within him ‘C…c…can't… breathe.’

‘I know Mando just hold on.’ Cara soothed, the child wailing behind her.

‘The… Kid.’

‘He’s fine. He’s just worried about you buddy.’ She hushed, holding on to his hand as she willed them to move faster.

The Mandalorian fell still, his laboured breathing all but disappearing and Cara’s stomach sank. Lowering her ear to his helmet she sobbed, pulling off his chest piece in a flash as she started compressions.

‘Don’t give up on me now you son of a bitch.’ she growled.

Ria and Greef turned their heads to look at the hunter, Greef’s gut-twisting as he watched his companion worked on the Mandalorian for the second time. The Child stopped crying and just watched his father’s lifeless body rocked as she attempted to revive him. They came to a stop at the bottom of the Razor Crest, the bay door already lowered and ready to grant them entry. Cara made way for the Droid who lifted the Mandalorian and carried him into the ship, laying him on the ground as Ria pulled out the equipment she needed. Finding a power source the machine came to life.

‘I need you all to make yourselves scarce.’ she stated as she pulled out a handful of other tools.

Cara nodded and ushered Greef to follow her to the cockpit, the child in her arms as she climbed up the ladder. She popped herself down in the pilot seat, her leg shaking nervously whilst she waited for Ria to tell them if he was going to be okay. Greef watched the woman closely, his own nerves starting to ebb into his features. The child cooed sadly on Cara’s lap, his tiny arms wrapped around her waist as he cuddled in close. The movement brought a small smile to her lips as she watched the innocent creature seek out comfort. There was a small knock at the door of the cockpit a little while later and Cara leapt to her feet, pressing the control pad to open the door. She was greeted by Ria on the other side, a thin layer of sweat glittered on her brow as she looked at the two hunters.

‘We got him back.’ she stated ‘We have got him stabilised but we can’t afford any more surprises.’

‘We need to get off this planet.’ Stated Greef ‘They know we’re here now. It's only a matter of time before more come searching.’

‘I agree.’ Stated Ria ‘I know somewhere we can go. They won’t find us there.’

‘Tell me.’

‘I am going to go sit with Din.’ Stated Cara ‘You help Greef with getting us to this place you know of.’

Cara slipped past the doctor and down the ladder. B was powered down on the bench to her right, its head resting on its metal chest and eyes dark. Her eyes travelled to the Mandalorian who was laying towards the rear of the bay, the equipment surrounding him even older than before. They had managed to make a makeshift cot for him, his armour stripped and piled neatly at the base of it. Cara walked to his side and sat herself down and his side, picking up his hand and holding it in hers.

‘You need to stop scaring me like this buddy.’ she said, leaning back against the support post behind her ‘The doc knows somewhere we can lay low a while whilst you heal. Let’s hope she’s right.’

She held the man still as the ship took off, her hand catching the cloth on his face as it started to slip off from the sudden jolt. After a while, Greef and Ria descended the ladder along with the child. The man placed the child at Din’s side, the tiny creature curling up at his side. Ria took a seat opposite Cara, her eyes flitting between the Mandalorian and the Rebel Shocktrooper. Another hour passed and Cara lost her battle with sleep, her head falling back on the metal structure behind her. They continued their trek across the galaxy, the ship starting to chirp as they approached their destination. Leaping to her feet she nudged Greef awake, motioning for the man to follow her to the cockpit. A short time later the ship landed, a loud bang filling the air as the landing gear impacted the hard ground.

‘Where are we?’ Questioned Cara as she watched Ria emerge from the deck above.

‘Sorgan.’

‘Sorgan?’

‘Trust me we’re safe here.’ stated Ria as she made her way to the bay door ‘I won’t be long, just need to see someone.’

Cara opened her mouth to speak but the loud creaking if the bay door lowering interrupted her, sunlight leaking in. The doctor wasted no time skipping out of the ship into the familiar woods, Cara watching as she disappeared through the leaves.

§

Cara didn’t leave Din’s side, sitting beside his prone form as Greef took a walk through the woods with the child. She watched his mechanical breathing, the tube that protruded between his lips outlined by the thin black material that covered his face. Voices floated in the air. Footsteps sounded against the metal ramp, the voices turning to giggles as they made their way into the ship. One voice replaced with a gasp.

‘Cara?’

Cara’s head turned suddenly to look at the voice's owner, eyes opening wide when Omera came into view. Her eyes followed the other woman's line of sight and settling on Din.

‘Is that?’

‘Wait you know these people?’

‘Yes. They helped us with the raiders.’ she replied, her gaze not wavering ‘Cara and the Mandalorian saved us.’

She looked at Ria, tears forming in her eyes as her lips opened to speak.

‘What’s wrong with him?’

‘He’s suffering from fluid in and around the lungs.’ Ria replied ‘We’ve had some complications but I am hoping he will be safe here long enough to recover.’

‘What sort of complications?’

‘You don’t want to know.’ replied Cara, giving the woman a weak smile ‘So how do you two know each other?’ She asked, changing the subject.

‘Omera’s my sister.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a filler chapter. Sorry this took so long. Been a bit manic.

Omera sprinted to the Mandalorian’s side, tears spilling down her dirtied cheeks as she waved her hand over Din’s cloth mask, desperate to touch him but knowing that she could not. Ria walked to her sister’s side, her heart sinking at the sight of her sibling crying over a man that until 5 minutes ago she hadn’t known that she knew.

‘Will he live?’ she asked, her voice shaking as she looked up at Ria.

‘I hope so. As long as we don’t have any further setbacks then there is no reason why not.’

‘What sort of setbacks?’

‘We medically he could develop an infection. We could also be hunted by Imps again.’ her response brought Omera to tears, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze ‘I will do all I can for him.’

Omera nodded at her sister’s reply.

‘You should get back to Winta. I will fetch you when anything changes.’

‘Thank you.’ Omera replied, standing and walking to Cara.

‘’It’s good to see you.’ said Cara kindly, pulling the other woman into an embrace ‘I wondered if I could ask a favour of you and the village.’

‘Anything.’

‘Could my friend Greef Karga and the child stay with you whilst Mando recovers? There’s not enough space for all of us in this ship.’

‘Yes of course.’ Replied, Omera ‘You are welcome to stay also.’

‘I want to stay here with Mando.’ she replied, her eyes drifting to his prone form on the floor ‘When he’s recovered well come to the village. If that’s okay with you of course.’

‘Always.’

§

The rest of the day past in awkward silence, neither woman knowing what to say to the other as they fussed over Din in turn. Ria was able to remove the chest tube, her hope that after a few more days rest he’d be able to breath more or less unaided.

‘Omera loves him doesn’t she?’ Ria asked out of the blue, Cara looking up in surprise at her question.

‘Love? I don’t know.’ She replied, her eyes drifting back to Din ‘I know that when we were here last she grew close to him.’

‘What about him?’

‘Mando?’ Cara chuckled to herself ‘Mando’s a mystery. Can’t tell what he’s thinking under that bucket. I think he did grow to care for her though. He certainly trusted her enough leave the kid with her.’

‘Why didn’t he?’

‘Bounty hunters were after the kid for what it can do. They tracked him to this planet, Mando had to take the kid for his own safety, but I know it hurt him to do it. The boy had grown to love it here.’ She replied in a sombre tone ‘I think part of him wanted to stay with her.’

Ria looked at Cara and then at Din. She'd been fond of her sister's husband. She'd mourned for him when he died but if this man had captured Omera's heart, he must be one hell of a man. 

§

‘Are you sure he’s ready?’ Asked Cara as she nervously bit her thumbnail.

‘Cara his vitals are good.’ Replied Ria ‘Please just trust me.’

Cara nodded and turned towards the ladder to the cockpit, climbing it quickly but sparing one last glance at the Mandalorian before he disappeared from view. She sat in one of the passenger seats in the cockpit, her leg shaking nervously as she waited for Ria to fetch her. It had only been 4 days since they’d arrived on Sorgan. Could he really be well enough for them to take him off the machine? Ria appeared a short while later, a smile plastered across her face as she sat down on the chair opposite Cara.

‘He’s breathing on his own. He’s a strong one.’ she replied, ‘The sedative will still take a little while to wear off. You should go sit with him. I’m sure he’d appreciate a familiar face when he wakes up.’

‘You should fetch Omera.’ she replied ‘I know he’d prefer to see her.’

Ria nodded. She stood from her chair and walked from the room, leaving Cara to explode from the mixture of emotions that she’d been bottling up. After a few minutes, she calmed her mind and descended the ladder. The droid was once again powered down in the corner and Din still laid on his cot, this time though his helmet was firmly in place instead of the fabric she’d grown used to. She sat down in her usual spot, head resting against the support post with one leg tight to her body and the other outstretched on the floor.

‘Well you gave us all one hell of a scare buddy.’ she started, turning her head so she could look at him ‘You have to stop doing that! I’ll go grey.’

Her only reply was Din’s deep, strong breathing and she was relieved that he was no longer relying on a machine to keep him alive.

‘So turns out the Doc is Omera’s sister.’ she continued, chuckling to herself ‘She’s gone to fetch her. Figured you’d like to see her when you woke up.’

Ria returned a short while later with Omera, smiling as the woman practically sprinted to his side. She took one of the Mandalorian’s limp hands in hers and pulled it to her lips, letting out a cry of relief as she lowered it to her chest. The three of them then sat in silence as they waited for Din to finally wake.

§

He could feel a pressure on his hand like someone was holding it. He strained his ears to see if he could hear who it might be, but all he could hear was breathing. He made his way through the fog in his mind and found that his limbs started to respond. He twitched his fingers and the owner jumped.

‘Mando?’ came a soft familiar voice.

It couldn’t be. She was on Sorgan.

‘Mando can you hear me?’

‘Omera?’

§

The woman practically jumped on him at the sound of him uttering her name, tears of joy streaming down her face as she leaned closer to him.

‘Yeah Mando it’s me.’ she sobbed ‘You’re on Sorgan. The kid's safe with Winta and Greef. I’m going to take you back to the village and take care of you.’

‘I’m fine.’

‘Uh you may be awake and breathing on your own but you still need to rest and regain your strength.’ Growled Ria, stepping into view ‘I’m not letting all my hard work go to waste Mandalorian.’

He did not argue. A few hours later he was sat on the familiar droid driven cart, Omera sat across from him with Ria and Cara beside them. Omera had explained who Ria was. Din had apologised for dragging her into his mess but thanked her for taking care of him despite it. As they entered the familiar town they were greeted by the happy faces of the townsfolk that he’d help save, the child's face lighting up when he saw him. Omera had made up a bed for him in the barn as before, the cot in the same place it had been before. He was glad of her company but he was worried how their time together might stir up old feelings. He was in danger of falling for her harder than he had before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but hopefully sweet. Hope you enjoy :)

‘Now that you’re healed where will you go?’ asked Omera.

Din sighed. He knew this day was coming but it didn’t make the decision process any easier. He knew staying here was a risk but it was one that he was willing to consider. His time back on Sorgan had been happy, peaceful. He’d forgotten what it was like. He spent a considerable amount of time with Omera. Taking walks in the woods, stealing glances and longing for more. He’d fallen hard for her. Something that he knew was a risk when he’d awoken on the planet but fearing rejection. Cara and Ria had developed quite the friendship, spending most of their time together meaning that Din had been left alone to deal with the emotions that had been slowly crushing him.

‘I need to do some things over at the ship.’ he said as approached Omera ‘I will be back in a little while.’

‘Would you like some company?’ she asked sweetly.

Din’s heart raced in his chest as he thought of his reply, he knew if they were completely alone together he was in real danger. Yet he couldn’t think of a reason for her not to join him.

‘That would be nice.’ he replied, motioning for her to follow.

They made the short trek to his ship in silence, the tension between them so thick that it was almost tangible. As the ramp lowered they both clambered inside, Omera taking a seat on one of the crates that lined the walls as Din made a start on what he’d come to do.

‘You aren’t going to stay are you?’

Her question took the Mandalorian by surprise, turning his head to face her and tilting it to one side as he formed his answer.

‘I understand.’ she continued, leaning back on her arms as she smiled at him ‘I will miss you though. I feel like we have gotten close you and I since you came back.’

‘Yes.’ he replied with a nod, his voice cracking as he watched her.

‘Mando I need to ask you something. Something personal.’ She started, her eyes moving to focus on something hanging from the wall across from her ‘Mando I think you know how I feel about you. I think it’s quite clear and I feel like you might feel the same way for me… I hope you feel the same.’

She paused, giving him a sideways glance as she studied his posture and noting how his breathing quickened. She stood, stepping towards him and placing her hands on his Beskar chest.

‘I know that you are leaving.’ she continued, her dark brown eyes looking up at him ‘I just need to know that I’m not imagining this.’

‘You’re not.’ he replied.

Omera smiled at his reply, lowering her hands and taking a step back but Din grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him again. Her breathing quickened as he spun her around and pushed her up against the wall behind him.

‘Do you trust me?’ he said, his voice barely a whisper.

‘Yes.’ she breathed, trapping her lip between her teeth.

‘Close your eyes.’

She complied, shaking with a mixture of fear and excitement at what was perhaps to come. She felt a pressure around her eyes and she realised that he had tied something around them. A soft click and hiss gracing her ears before she felt soft lips on her own. She gasped at the new sensation, her reaction making Din stopped.

‘I’m sorry.’ he stated, his voice shaking a little.

‘Don’t be.’ She replied wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back in.

She teased his lips with her tongue, moaning as he opened them and allowed her entry. As the kiss got more heated they both felt their arousal growing, his lips leaving her and trailing along her jaw to her neck as he clumsily removed his gloves. His hands travelled up the skirt of her dress, the feeling of his flesh against hers driving Omera to kiss him more hungrily. He stopped for a moment, pulling his head back so that he could study her for a moment.

‘Are you sure?’ he asked, his heart racing.

‘I want you.’ she breathed, her chest heaving ‘Please.’

She didn’t have to say anything else. He stepped back, pulling off his Beskar armour and placing it on the ground beside him before returning his attention for the woman before him. He made swift work for removing her clothes as she, in turn, fumbled blindly with his flighty suit, pulling it down over his shoulders so that it swung at his hips. His lips crashed against hers with a fiery passion as he grabbed her waist and pulled her body flush against his. He then let his lips travel down, coming to kneel in front of her as he grabbed her left leg and slung it over his shoulder. The Hunter planted kisses along the soft skin on the inside of her thing, the feeling of his facial hair brushing against her sending shockwaves through her. Her heart danced in her chest as she readied herself for what was to come, letting out a low moan as his lips laid soft kisses on her sex. The heat between her legs was unbearable now. Grabbing a pipe above her head for support as her other hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, throwing her head back as he pleasured her with his tongue. Her breathing quickened as he devoured her, his talented tongue bringing on a wave of pleasure and the woman yelling out as she climaxed. Her knees giving out underneath her. The hunter grabbed her waist to steady her as he got to his feet, pushing his lips against hers as he kissed her again. She could taste her arousal on him and it drove her insane, her legs suddenly steading as she grabbed the waistband of his flight suit and pushed it the rest of the way down over his hips.

‘Where do you sleep.’ she whispered, her voice shaking as she came down from her high.

The wall behind he slid away, grabbing his waist she turned him around and pushed him down onto the edge of the bunk before straddling him. She wasted no time grabbing his length and guiding it to her entrance, lowering herself onto it she let out a gasp as he filled her completely. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and using them for support she started to rise up and down, his hands on her hips guiding her pace as she got faster and faster by the minute. He grunted as she shifted her hips, the new angle bringing them both new waves of pleasure and his grip on her tightened. As time went on she could feel herself getting close again, Din’s fast breathing hinting that he too was teetering on the edge. She grabbed one of his hands and guided it to her bud, guiding his fingers movements as she continued to rock her hips back and forth, resting her forehead against his as she quickened her pace again. They orgasmed together, their cries of pleasure mixing in the air as Din threw his arms around Omera and pulled her close, the two of them remaining linked as they panted against each other. Eventually, they cleaned themselves up and redressed themselves, Din helping Omera before removing the blindfold from her eyes. They walked back to the village in silence, stealing glances as they approached Ria and Cara who were staring at them accusingly.

‘Time for our evening spar.’ said Cara as she walked towards their makeshift ring ‘So why were you both gone so long?’ she asked as they came to a stop in the centre.

‘We weren’t.’

‘Mando you’ve been gone for like two and a half hours.’

‘We were talking.’ he replied, fighting hard to keep his tone flat ‘Must have lost track of time.’

‘You two had sex didn’t you?’

Din’s head flicked up, his breathing quickening at her accusation and the reaction was all Cara needed to confirm her suspicions.

‘About time.’ She finished, raising her fists up ready.

Din left Sorgan a few days later. The moment in the razor crest not to be repeated. As he left he felt that he was leaving a part of himself behind, her sad eyes bearing into his soul as he departed with Cara at his side. Ria had decided to stay behind, knowing she’d be safe with her sister. As she watched the Mandalorian leave she watched her sister’s heart break and she found herself hoping that she would see him again, for her sister’s sake.

‘You could have stayed.’ stated Cara as she strapped herself into her seat.

‘No I couldn’t have.’ he replied sternly, fingers flicking switches and pressing buttons as the Razor Crest roared to life.

Cara said no more, her eyes drifting to the child who sat on the seat across from her, his large green ears twitching as he looked at her. She knew why Din had made the decision that he had, she just hoped he didn’t end up regretting it.


End file.
